


Desiring More

by LadyBlackwings



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Banter, Best Friends, Bromance, Desire, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Headrubs, Relationship(s), Yearbook, playful, relationship, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackwings/pseuds/LadyBlackwings
Summary: David has been enjoying having his old college friend visit, especially with a new lady friend. She was quickly starting to feel like part of the family as she even helped take care of David's daughter, Melissa. Little David realize how close his instincts were and he could not be more than happy to help.





	Desiring More

It was a fun nights for the adults. All Might had been looking around the living room when he discovered on of David’s old year books from their college days. After the initial tussle of showing off pictures from back then, Iron Maiden loving David’s longer hair, and Melissa deciding it was more fun to go play her toys, the three adults sat down at the table to continue talking. The two old friends would start talking about one picture before going off on a tangent. Iron Maiden was flipping back forth trying to learn who the other people were so she could keep up. But it got extremely lively when she discovered the pictures of the sports outfits, college performance, and campus party nights. All stories David was eager to embarrass his giant friend about, especially since he could not wrestle the yearbook away from her. 

“Dave, please! I’m trying to date this lady,” All Might said as he collapsed into his arms on the table. He heard the pages of the year book move before another suggestion came up. He moaned at the concept as his hand came up. He felt a soft hand slip into his open palm. His eyes emerged from behind his arm to see a soft smile from Iron Maiden. Her hand guided his down before grabbing onto his other arm. She tugged him just enough to make an opening for her to lean in and give him a soft peck on the cheek. He smiled at her action causing her to smile back and ruffle his hair. He laughed than kissed the hand she left on his arm. He smirked at her surprised expression but stayed curled up in his arms folded on the table. He kept her hand sandwiched between his arm and hand. 

David watched the pair for a couple moments as he continued retelling his story. His brain began playing with different scenarios as he watched them. All Might’s hand wrapped around Iron Maiden’s hand as its thumb continued rubbing his arm. Her other hand stroked his hair. While she seems to manage to listen intently to David’s story, a feat he was surprised she was managing with ease like this situation was nothing new to her; All Might appeared to have fallen asleep. “And then there was the time he went streaking through the campus,” David said a little louder, knowing that was All Might’s least favorite story. All Might did not twitch though. 

“He did? Did that one make the school paper?” Iron Maiden asked with honest curiosity.

David leaned on his hand as smirked at the sleeping mound of his best friend. “Nope. But it makes for a great urban legend story,” David explained. He watched her sit with his friend. She was still smiling and flipping through their album with her hair. She had been enjoying their talk and continued without a second thought of not using her hands. David smirked at her natural action. “But I never seem him be putty in someone’s hands like this before,” David said with a smile. 

“Huh?” Iron Maiden wondered as she finally stopped looking at the photo album. “What do you,” Iron Maiden began saying till she looked down at All Might. One of the few times she has to do that. He was still down on the table from when he smacked his head into it but now he was curled up; his head was down in his arms like one would be taking a nap expect that in one hand was her hand being held on his arm but also close to his lips, which were smiling as each stroke of her other hand through his hair. Her face turned red as she took in the entire scene. Her hands flew back to her. “I’m sorry,” Iron Maiden said for a reason she could not figure out as she tucked her hands in her lap. 

David could not resist laughing at All Might as he sat up looking like a puppy that just wanted more scratches; completely confused why the action stopped. The laugh stopped though when he noticed her hair slipping around her shoulders tighter and beginning to cover her face. He saw All Might try to reach for her but it only seem to cause more tension in her shoulders. “Auntie Iron,” a small voice finally broke the tension. The entire group turned around to see Melissa standing with a small box in her hands. 

“What is sweetie?” Iron Maiden asked as she got up from the table. All Might’s hand motioned behind her as he stood up slightly. She went over to the smaller girl and listened as she explained her problem. Iron Maiden smiled as she picked up Melissa. “If you’ll excuse us gentlemen we have a serious toy matter to address. Mind if we continue story time later?” Iron Maiden asked. 

“No,” slipped out of All Might’s mouth before he realized it. 

David’s head snapped around. “Not at all. Go ahead ladies. We’ll catch up on some other things,” David responded. The two girls went upstairs, guessing towards Melissa’s room. “Dude what was that?” David broke the silence. 

“That? What that?” All Might began as he sat back down. 

“That no was not a ‘No I don’t mind’ it was more of a ‘No don’t go’ no. What the heck?” David said as he leaned back in his chair slightly. 

“I didn’t want her to leave upset. She was completely uncomfortable, again,” All Might ranted. His arms collapsed on the table. He head banged it for a moment before turning to David. “What did you do?” he asked with barely an eye showing. 

David stopped for a moment. He had not seen that look in All Might’s eye before. “Dude, take a breath,” David said. 

All Might blinked. “Oh. Sorry. I didn’t mean,” All Might began as he sat up. 

David rubbed his shoulder. “Hey. I get it. You get a bit mixed up when it comes to her don’t you?” David asked trying not to accuse his friend of anything, including scaring him. But it was something that he knew had to be addressed. 

All Might rubbed the back of his head. “Its just when she gets like that I know it is because she’s hurt or scared,” All Might began. He took a breath and his fingers balled up for a moment before he released them both. “And when that happens I just stop anything from hurting her. I just want to,” All Might continued. 

“Save her?” David asked. 

All Might released a heavy sigh, “Yeah. I know she doesn’t always need it but arrrrrr.” All Might practically moaned as his head hit the table again. David just snickered at his friend’s almost uncontrollable need to meddle and ‘save’ people from every possible thing. “What did you say to her anyway?” All Might finally asked. 

“Only that you were putty in her hands,” David repeated honestly. 

All Might shoot up in his chair, “Dude!” 

“What?!”

“Why would you say that?”

“Because you were!”

“But she’s sensitive about physical contact! And that is English slang. Why would you tease her?” All Might rambled off quickly. 

“I wasn’t trying to tease her! I wanted to tease how much you were in love with her touch,” David rambled off as equally quickly while waving his hands. 

“Well than tease me! I mean you can’t. You gotta. You can’t tease her, even playfully, about physical contact,” All Might countered. He sighed as he rubbed his neck. The pair sat in silence for a little bit as All Might rolled his lips. “It took a long time for her to get comfortable enough with me to even hug casually,” All Might finally said as he hands came down to his side. 

“Come on. Really?” David wondered as he leaned on the table. The woman had practically lived under All Might’s arm since they arrived at the island. All Might glanced up for a moment, gave a slight nod, and went back to staring at the table. “Wow. I didn’t know it was that severe,” David gave it a moment to settle in. All the phone conversations slightly replayed in his mind. The pieces began to fall in place as to why he was so excited to finally be able to hold her hand. Some pieces of another mystery were falling into place too. “That’s why you nap on her. I’ve never seen you fall asleep like that, let alone in someone’s hands,” David said as he slightly changed the subject. 

“So?” All Might said in a tone that could only be described as pouty. 

David eagerness returned. “So! She relaxes you, makes you feel at ease enough to actual go to sleep. And with how anxious about helping or saving people you get that is amazing!” David almost snickered at the realization. He rested his chin on his hand as he gave such a grin, like the cat that ate the canary. “You earned that touch and you love it,” David practically sung. 

All Might felt his face go flush. He glanced the other way. “She gives good head massages,” he finally muttered. 

“I’ve had scalp massages. They can be good but none of them have made me fall asleep,” David was not letting him off the hook that easy. 

“You haven’t tried her’s,” All Might continued his muttering.

“And you’re dodging the fact that it is HER that’s making them relaxing,” David said while poking All Might’s shoulder. “You’ve been grinning like a madman since you got here, staring at her and Melissa like you’ve never seen either of them before, and sighing like it is some new trend. What is bothering you so much about being here with her that is making you each goofy?”

“I am not acting goofy,” All Might gave his worse defense yet. 

“You slept through me saying your streaked across campus only to pout that your head scratcher went away,” David teased. All Might’s head turned with an amount of displeasure that was less than before but still a little unsettling. “And than there is that. What is going on?” David asked motioning to all of All Might’s face. 

All Might collapses into his arms on the table. “It isn’t that I have feelings for Grizzy,” he finally began.

“Grizzy?”

“Iron sorry,” All Might corrected his statement.

“Ok. Keep going,” David acknowledged being brought up to speed. ‘Dude you pet named her,’ he thought as he watched his flustered friend. 

“I enjoy being around her, getting to show her things, and we even work together well. She kinda keeps me on track. She’s even taught me a good bit too; how to play with all the children including those in the sick wards,” All Might began strong but ended in a much softer tone as well as almost curled up on himself again. 

“But?” 

“I never told her any of that. Plus all the children in the areas she works have black, brown, or some other color hair because of their quirks. Melissa is the first.. um..” All Might trailed off as he began playing his massive long blonde bangs. 

“She’s blonde,” David chimed in. He watched his friend turned pink. “Toshi, do you want to have a baby with her?” David almost snickered as he asked. All Might’s hand almost snapped the table when he smacked it. “Here I thought you came for advice about confessing your love or proposing but you want ‘baby makes three’. You want to be papa Toshi!”

“No!” All Might shouted. He shushed David who was almost squealing with joy. After he motioned at the door the two girls left David claimed down a little. All might went back to resting on his hand. “Besides I don’t even know if she wants to have a kid of her own. She takes care of so many other ones she might not want one at home waiting for her,” All Might began. 

“You’re only thinking of one? I was up to a tiny army of mini-Mights and Irons,” David began. All Might tries to bury his blushing face in his hands. David pats him on the shoulder. “She’s making you think about all these things Toshi. You have to talk to her. You have to find out if she’s on a similar page,” David encouraged.

All Might fidgeted in his chair. His fingers began pushing hard on the table. His cheeks puffed up for a moment. His hands came together. “Do you think that’s a good idea? I don’t want to scare her off by talking about something, so um, life changing,” All Might tried to find the right words. Part of him still wondered if he was only having the urge just because they were around a blonde child.

David sighed. ‘She’s continuing to sit through hours of stories about you and not when you’re a hero or glorified stories. She wants you Toshi and it seems for keep,’ David thought to himself. “Hey!” David abruptly shouted as he pushed on All Might’s shoulder, barely moving the huge hero. He jumped up and began roughly messing with All Might’s hair till he began laughing and swatted back. “I think she’s up for more than you think,” David continued to encourage. “Besides the real question is when you two have a baby will it come out buff or fuzzier than a puppy?” David teased. 

All Might smiled, “Dave.” David felt relieved when he saw the hopeful smile return to his friend’s face. He was quickly smothered in the huge arms as All Might put him in a headlock to return the hair ruffles.


End file.
